leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pantheon/History
Previous Lore 3rd= "Bring forth one true champion, or a hundred more like you, and then we shall have a battle that will be spoken of until the end of time." - The peerless warrior known as Pantheon is a nigh-unstoppable paragon of battle. He was born among the Rakkor, a warlike people living on the flanks of Mount Targon, and after climbing the mountain's treacherous peak and being deemed worthy, he was chosen to become the earthly incarnation of the celestial Aspect of War. Imbued with inhuman power, he relentlessly seeks the enemies of Targon, leaving only corpses in his wake. Artisan of War Atreus was a proud young Rakkoran named after one of the four stars that formed the Warrior constellation in the night sky - the constellation known to the Rakkor as the Pantheon. While not the fastest or strongest of the young warriors of Mount Targon, nor the most skilled with the bow, spear or blade, Atreus was determined, single-minded, and his endurance was legendary among his peers. Every day before dawn, while the others slept, he rose to run the treacherous paths of Mount Targon, and he was ever the last to leave the training ground at night, his arms leaden from blade-work. A fierce rivalry developed between Atreus and another young Rakkoran, a boy called Pylas. Born into a line of renowned warriors, Pylas was skillful, strong, and popular. He seemed destined for greatness, and none his age could best him in the fighting circle. Only Atreus refused to back down, pushing himself up from the ground to fight on, bloodied and bruised, even after being knocked down again and again. While this earned Atreus the respect of his grizzled instructors, it gained him the enmity of Pylas, who took Atreus' unrelenting defiance as a lack of respect. Atreus was shunned by his peers and suffered numerous beatings from Pylas and his followers, though he endured it all with stoic resilience. He kept his growing ostracism a secret from his family, knowing it would only cause them pain. On an early winter patrol, a day's march from their village, the young warriors and their trainers came upon the smoking ruin of a Rakkoran outpost. Blood stained the snow, and bodies lay strewn across the ground. A hasty retreat was ordered, but it was too late... the enemy was already upon them. Clad in furs and heavy iron armor, the outsiders sprang from beneath the snow, axes flashing in the cold light. None of the young warriors had completed their training, and their superiors were all greybeards, well past their prime, yet several enemies were slain for every one of their own that fell. Nevertheless, the outsiders outnumbered them, and the Rakkor were cut down, one by one. Pylas and Atreus fought back to back, the last of the Rakkor still standing. Both were injured and bleeding. The battle would be over in moments, yet they knew they had to warn the village. Atreus plunged his spear into a barbarian's throat, while Pylas cut down two more, creating a momentary gap in the circle of enemies. Atreus told Pylas to go, saying that he would hold their enemies off so Pylas could get away. With no time to argue - Atreus was already charging the enemy - Pylas ran. Atreus fought hard, but as a heavy axe slammed into his chest, he finally fell, and slipped into unconsciousness. Atreus awoke, not in the celestial afterlife as he had expected, but upon the mountain where he had fallen. The sun had dropped behind the surrounding peaks, and a fresh layer of snow covered him. Numb and barely lucid, he pushed himself to his feet. He picked his way between the bodies of the fallen Rakkor, but all were dead. Worse, Pylas lay some way off, a throwing axe embedded in his back. Word had not reached their village. Half-crawling, half-stumbling to Pylas' side, Atreus found his one-time rival alive, but horribly wounded. Hefting the young warrior to his shoulders, Atreus began the long trek home. Three days later, he stumbled to the outskirts of their village, and finally allowed himself to collapse. He awoke to find Pylas watching over him, and his wounds stitched and bound. While Atreus was relieved to find that their village had not been attacked, he was also surprised to learn that neither the Rakkor nor the elders had sent out the Ra-Horak to find and kill the intruders, choosing instead to stay and defend against any possible attack. In the months that followed, Atreus and Pylas became close friends. All earlier antagonism forgotten, they threw themselves into their training with renewed vigor and purpose. All the while, Atreus' resentment toward the Solari order grew. He felt the best way to protect the Rakkor was to actively seek out and destroy their would-be enemies, but the new leader of the Solari's warriors - a former member of his own tribe, - preached a different form of protection, which Atreus felt was weak and passive. As with all young Rakkorans, Atreus and Pylas had grown up hearing stories of great heroes climbing to the peak of Mount Targon and being blessed with great power. Having passed the arduous Rakkoran warrior rites together, the pair began to train in earnest toward making the ascent themselves. Atreus hoped to gain the power he would need to seek out and defeat the enemies of the Rakkor himself, since it seemed the Solari were not willing to do so. Only the strongest attempted the climb, and fewer than one in a thousand even glimpsed the peak. Nevertheless, Atreus and Pylas joined a larger group gathered from all the Rakkoran villages scattered around the foothills of the mountain, and began the ascent. As they set off, the sun turned dark as the silver moon passed before it. Some saw this as an ill omen, but Atreus took it as a sign he was on the right path - that his beliefs about the Solari were correct. After weeks of climbing, the group was half its original size. Some had turned back, while others had been claimed by the mountain, having fallen into crevasses, been buried beneath avalanches, or frozen to death in the night. They were high above the cloud line, and the sky was filled with strange shifting lights and illusions. Still they pressed on. The air grew steadily thinner, and the cold ever more bitter as the weeks turned to months. Several climbers stopped to catch their breath, never to move again, their flesh freezing to the mountain. Others, driven insane by the lack of air and exhaustion, threw themselves from the cliffs, falling like stones. One by one, the mountain claimed those who attempted to master it, until only Pylas and Atreus remained. Exhausted, frozen, and their minds addled, the pair made the final ascent to the summit, only to find... nothing. They saw no fabled city at the peak, nor any sky-warrior heroes waiting to embrace them - only ice, death, and rocks twisted into strange circular shapes. Pylas collapsed, the last of his strength finally giving out, and Atreus roared his frustration. Knowing Pylas had not the strength to make the descent, Atreus sat with him, cradling his head in his lap as he watched the life drain from his friend. Then the heavens opened. The air shimmered like liquid, and a gateway opened before Atreus. Golden light spilled out, warming his face, and a city beyond the veil could be glimpsed - a place of inconceivable architecture and grandiose vision. A figure stood waiting for him, hand outstretched. Tears of awe ran down Atreus' face. He would not have left his friend, but as he looked down he saw that Pylas had died in his arms, a beatific smile upon his face. Atreus stood, closed his friend's eyes, and laid him gently on the melting snow. He stepped forward to meet his guide, walking through the veil of reality to the real Targon. Months passed. On the lower flanks of the mountain, it was assumed Atreus and Pylas had died along with everyone else who had attempted the ascent. They were mourned, but this was nothing unusual, nor was it unexpected. Only once in a generation did someone return with power from the top of the mountain. It was at this time that another raiding party of northern barbarians mysteriously appeared on the mountain, almost a year to the day since they had butchered those Rakkorans at the outpost and Atreus' peers. They attacked a number of isolated villages, slaughtering and pillaging, before pushing on toward a Solari shrine high upon the mountain. The guards there were heavily outnumbered, yet they stood ready to die defending the relics and mystics within. As the enemy marauders closed in, an unnatural, keening wind descended, whipping the snow around in a growing fury. The swirling clouds parted, exposing the full majesty of Mount Targon at the epicenter of the storm. Warriors on both sides struggled to maintain their footing, shielding their eyes against the ice storm as a ghostly, glowing city appeared in the heavens at the mountain's apex. The four stars of the Pantheon constellation pulsed brightly, then turned dark overhead. Simultaneously, the burning light of a falling star appeared within the ethereal city and streaked toward the ground. It screamed toward the temple, moving at astonishing speed, and the barbarians prayed to their heathen gods in quivering voices. The streaming light slammed down, striking the ground between the two forces with an earth-shattering impact. This was no star, but a warrior mantled in starlight and bearing a gleaming, golden shield and spear of legend. He had landed in a warrior's crouch, one knee lowered to the ground, and as he looked up at the enemy defiling the lands of Mount Targon, the Rakkorans saw it was Atreus... and yet not Atreus. The Aspect of the Warrior had infused him, and he was now both mortal and immortal, the incarnation of war made flesh. He was now an avatar of battle. He had become the Pantheon. He rose from his crouch, eyes blazing with celestial light, and the enemy knew death had come for them. The battle was over quickly; none could stand against Pantheon. The outsiders' blood ran from Pantheon's armor and weapon, leaving them pristine and gleaming with starlight. His enemies defeated, Pantheon marched into the roaring ice storm and disappeared. Atreus' family mourned their son and held a funeral for him. While they had suspected he was dead after he had not returned from the expedition, now his demise was confirmed. The Pantheon Aspect had obliterated his personality, memories and emotions. Atreus' flesh was nothing but a shell inhabited by the supernatural Aspect of War; his mortal soul had joined those of the ancestors in the celestial afterlife. Atreus was not the first appearance of Pantheon on Runeterra . there have been others, and there will likely be more. They are not immortal, limited by the human flesh they inhabit, and can be killed, though it takes great effort to do so. Pantheon's latest appearance has been greatly debated by the elders of the Solari, for his arrival is both a blessing and a curse, as it often heralds a time of darkness yet to come... |-| 2nd= "I was hoping they had more reinforcements." - , standing amidst the pieces of a brutalized Noxian battalion Far above the clouds on Mount Targon resides a stalwart tribe of people known as the Rakkor who still revere combat and war as ultimate artforms. They remember the Rune Wars of Runeterra and know that the League of Legends can only repress the rising tides of violence for so long. Each member of the tribe is bred to be a disciplined and vicious warrior, preferring to battle soldiers of either the Noxian or Demacian armies only when outnumbered at least ten to one. Rakkor warriors are trained not only to be as lethal with their bare hands as the most capable martial artists, but also to fiercely wield the many relic-weapons of the tribe. Such treasures have been handed down from generation to generation, and have harnessed the mystical nature of Runeterra in their very cores. These relic-weapons are among the most dangerous in existence - and it comes as no surprise that they have found their way to the League of Legends in the hands of Pantheon. This stone-faced warrior is a paragon of his people, his very existence is an anthem of exultation to the art of combat. Pantheon found it insulting that the people of Valoran would install an organization to replace war, complete with so-called champions, without including the Rakkor. Gathering the blessings of his tribe and armed with of his ancestors, he has descended on the League to show the world a true warrior. He cares not who he fights, and cares nothing for the pageantry or prestige of a League champion, but lives only for the austere glory of battle. As long as Pantheon breathes, he thirsts for another foe to vanquish. |-|1st= "I was hoping they had more reinforcements." - , standing amidst the pieces of a brutalized Noxian battalion Far above the clouds on Mount Gargantuan resides a stalwart tribe of people known as the Stanpar who still revere combat and war as ultimate artforms. They remember the Rune Wars of Runeterra and know that the League of Legends can only repress the rising tides of violence for so long. Each member of the tribe is bred to be a disciplined and vicious warrior, preferring to battle soldiers of either the Noxian or Demacian armies only when outnumbered at least ten to one. Stanpar warriors are trained not only to be as lethal with their bare hands as the most capable martial artists, but also to fiercely wield the many relic-weapons of the tribe. Such treasures have been handed down from generation to generation, and have harnessed the mystical nature of Runeterra in their very cores. These relic-weapons are among the most dangerous in existence - and it comes as no surprise that they have found their way to the League of Legends in the hands of Pantheon. This stone-faced warrior is a paragon of his people, his very existence an anthem of exultation to the art of combat. Pantheon found it insulting that the people of Valoran would install an organization to replace war, complete with so-called champions, without including the Stanpar. Gathering the blessings of his tribe and armed with of his ancestors, he has descended on the League to show the world a true warrior. He cares not who he fights, and cares nothing for the pageantry or prestige of a League champion, but lives only for the austere glory of battle. As long as Pantheon breathes, he thirsts for another foe to vanquish. Previous Quotes ;Pick * ;Ban * ;Attacking * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ** ;Laugh * * * * Previous Abilities '''Pantheon' gains a stack of Aegis Protection when he lands a basic attack or casts an ability, up to a maximum of 4. Upon reaching 4 stacks, he consumes all stacks and gains Aegis Protection. |description2 = Pantheon blocks the next incoming basic attack from an enemy champion, large monster, or the next incoming shot from a turret. |description3 = Stacks of Aegis Protection cannot be gained during the blocking, also he cannot gain 2 Aegis Protection at the same time. |targeting = Passive |affects = Self |notes = * Aegis Protection consistently negates all on-hit effects attached to basic attacks, with a few exceptions ( , ). * Aegis Protection will also block abilities that can trigger on-hit effects ( , ) }} Pantheon hurls his spear at the target enemy, dealing them }}. |leveling = }} |description2 = Certain Death causes Spear Shot to deal ) bonus physical damage}}. |cooldown = 4 |cost = 45 |costtype = Mana |target range = 600 |targeting = Unit |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |affects = Enemies |spelleffects = single |onhiteffects = |spellshield = True |callforhelp = True |notes = * No additional details. }} Pantheon to the target enemy, dealing them }}, them for 1 second, and gaining . |leveling = }} |cooldown = |cost = 55 |costtype = Mana |target range = 600 |targeting = Unit |affects = Enemies |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = single |onhiteffects = |spellshield = True |callforhelp = True |notes = * Aegis of Zeonia will be interrupted if Pantheon is disabled mid-dash, but will not prevent from being activated. ** This enables Pantheon to block an attack while mid-dash. * Since Aegis of Zeonia's is a targeted ability, targets who move out of its range will still be stunned. * Casting Aegis of Zeonia activates without removing any stacks Pantheon already applied when so. }} Pantheon's basic attacks and all enemies }}. |icon2 = Heartseeker Strike.png |description2 = Pantheon for seconds, dealing to all enemies in a cone in front of him at seconds intervals. The total damage is reduced to 60% against non-champions. |leveling2 = |Physical Damage Per Strike| }} |Damage Per Strike to Non-Champions| }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |effect radius= 600 |angle = |Estimated}} |targeting = Direction |affects = Enemies |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = Special |notes = * Certain Death will only be applied when Pantheon unlocks Heartseeker Strike. * Certain Death does not use Pantheon's animation. * will block a single tick's worth of damage. }} Pantheon begins and, after 2 seconds, leaps into the air and becomes . He then to the target location and plummets down, striking after 2 seconds and becoming targetable once more. |description2 = Enemies within the impact zone take , increased by up to 100% based on their proximity to the epicenter, and are by 35% for 1 second. |leveling2 = |Maximum Magic Damage| }} |description3 = Grand Skyfall's is reduced to 30 seconds if the channel is interrupted or canceled. |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |target range = 5500 |effect radius= 700 |targeting = Ground |affects = Enemies |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = True |notes = * Pantheon is considered to have moved to Grand Skyfall's target location as soon as he finishes leaping (but he is still targetable for the entire channel despite visually disappearing). ** Enemies will still be damaged if Pantheon is disabled before landing. }} Previous Splash Art and Chromas North America= Pantheon OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Pantheon Pantheon OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Pantheon Pantheon MyrmidonSkin old.jpg|1st Myrmidon Pantheon Pantheon MyrmidonSkin old2.jpg|2nd Myrmidon Pantheon Pantheon GlaiveWarriorSkin old.jpg|1st Glaive Warrior Pantheon Pantheon PerseusSkin old.jpg|1st Perseus Pantheon Pantheon RuthlessSkin old.jpg|1st Ruthless Pantheon Pantheon RuthlessSkin old2.jpg|2nd Ruthless Pantheon Pantheon FullMetalSkin old.jpg|1st Full Metal Pantheon Pantheon FullMetalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Full Metal Pantheon Pantheon ZombieSlayerSkin old.jpg|1st Slayer Pantheon Pantheon ZombieSlayerSkin old2.jpg|2nd Slayer Pantheon Pantheon BakerSkin old.jpg|1st Baker Pantheon Pantheon BakerSkin old2.jpg|2nd Baker Pantheon Pantheon DragonslayerSkin old.jpg|1st Dragonslayer Pantheon |-|China= Pantheon OriginalSkin Ch old.jpg|1st Classic Pantheon Pantheon OriginalSkin Ch old2.jpg|2nd Classic Pantheon Pantheon OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|3rd Classic Pantheon Pantheon MyrmidonSkin Ch.jpg|Myrmidon Pantheon Pantheon RuthlessSkin Ch.jpg|Ruthless Pantheon Pantheon FullMetalSkin Ch.jpg|Full Metal Pantheon |-|Chromas= Pantheon Dragonslayer (Base) old.png|Dragonslayer Pantheon Pantheon Dragonslayer (Amethyst) old.png|Dragonslayer Pantheon Amethyst Pantheon Dragonslayer (Catseye) old.png|Dragonslayer Pantheon Catseye Pantheon Dragonslayer (Emerald) old.png|Dragonslayer Pantheon Emerald Pantheon Dragonslayer (Obsidian) old.png|Dragonslayer Pantheon Obsidian Pantheon Dragonslayer (Pearl) old.png|Dragonslayer Pantheon Pearl Pantheon Dragonslayer (Ruby) old.png|Dragonslayer Pantheon Ruby Pantheon Dragonslayer (Sandstone) old.png|Dragonslayer Pantheon Sandstone Patch History ** Casting it no longer makes him unresponsive for a few moments. ;V9.22 * ** Minion damage reduction increased to 30% from 20%. ** Execute threshold reduced to from . * ** Dash speed is no longer increased by boots. ;V9.20 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Now properly work when taking within seconds or less. ** Minion damage reduction increased to 20% from 10%. * ** Now properly work when taking within seconds or less. ;V9.19 * Stats ** Base magic resistance reduced to 28 from . * ** AD ratio changed to AD}} from at all levels. ;V9.18 * ** Pinging the ability now tells his teammates which enemies are in range. ;V9.17 * ** Thrust damage now for against targets below . * ** No longer deals 15% reduced damage against non-epic monsters. ;V9.16 - August 16th Hotfix * ** Stun range now matches the legacy stun range, from 400 range to 800. Unavoidable with most dashes, Flashes, and blinks, but with some exceptions. ;V9.16 - August 15th Hotfix * ** No longer deals 15% reduced damage against monsters. * ** Reduced damage against non-epic monsters reduced to 15% from }}%. ;V9.16 - Full Relaunch * General ** Title changed to the Unbreakable Spear from the Artisan of War. ** Complete visual upgrade across all skins. ** New artwork for , , , , , and . *** Tweaked artwork for , , and . *** Slayer Pantheon renamed to Zombie Slayer Pantheon. ** New voice over. ** New lore. * Stats ** Base attack range increased to 175 from 150. ** Base armor increased to 40 from 37. ** Base health increased to 580 from . ** Base health regeneration increased to 10 from 8. ** Attack damage growth increased to from . ** Armor growth reduced to from . ** Health growth increased to 95 from 87. * (Innate) ** Pantheon gains a stack when he lands a basic attack or casts an ability, up to a maximum of 5. At 5 stacks, Pantheon's next basic ability consume the stacks to gain additional effects. ** Pantheon gains full stacks upon starting the game and upon respawning. * (Q) ** Pantheon for up to 4 seconds, increasing Comet Spear's range while being by 10%. ** Pantheon his spear, dealing to all enemies hit, increased to against enemies below , and with the total damage reduced to 50% against enemies beyond the first. ** Releasing the ability within seconds causes Pantheon to instead thrust his spear, dealing to all enemies hit and 50% of Comet Spear's cooldown. ** If Pantheon is interrupted during the charge, or the charge completes without reactivation, Comet Spear is cancelled and the ability is put on full cooldown but refunds }}. Comet Spear's total damage is reduced by 10% against and by 15% against . ** :}} Deals an additional , affected by the previous damage reductions, to all enemies hit and them by % for seconds. ** 40. ** seconds. ** . ** 120. ** 1500. * (W) ** Pantheon to the target enemy unit, dealing them and them for 1 second. ** :}} Pantheon's next basic attack within 4 seconds strikes his target 3 times, dealing per hit, up to . Each hit applies on-hit effects. ** The ability can be dodged if the target moves 800 units away. ** 55. ** seconds. ** 600. * (E) ** Pantheon braces his shield for seconds in the target direction while striking in a cone, during which he is slowed for between }} based on his movement direction relative to the shield's facing direction. Aegis Assault cannot be interrupted by crowd control. ** For the duration, Pantheon is against damage dealt by enemies in the target direction, and deals over the duration| }}% AD}} every seconds}} to all enemies struck, reduced by 50% against , and by }}% against . ** At the end of the duration or upon reactivation after seconds, Pantheon slams with his shield after a second delay, dealing . ** :}} Aegis Assault's duration is increased to seconds, dealing }}% AD}} over the duration| }}% AD}} every seconds}}. ** 80. ** seconds. ** 400. * ® ** Pantheon for 2 seconds to leap high into the air, then marks and reveals his destination before crashing down along the target area seconds later. He remains until the landing is complete. ** The landing deals , decreased by up to 50% at the edges of the area. ** Grand Starfall instantly readies . ** Grand Starfall's is reduced to 30 seconds if the channel is interrupted or canceled. ** 100. ** seconds. ** 5500 / . ** 450. ** 125. ;V9.1 * ** Can now ping whether the ability is within range or not. ;V8.14 * Stats ** Now has 8% bonus attack speed at level 1. * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V8.9 * ** Cape now moves more naturally during all of his animations. ;V8.7 * ** Seam lines have been minimized. ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to 8 from . ;V8.2 * ** No longer blocks or is consumed by siege minion attacks. * ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. * ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base damage increased to 64 from . ** Base armor increased to 37 from . * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V7.15 * ** *** SFX are no longer delayed from enemy perspective. ;V7.14 * ** Changed several interactions where it overwrotes any spell queuing commands, instead forcing the caster to immediately begin basic-attacking once the ability completed. ;V6.20 * ** Pantheon being unable to activate items if he dies during channel ;V6.5 * ** Total damage reduced to from ** Total AD ratio reduced to from ** Total damage to non-champions increased to from }} (AD ratio unchanged) ** Tooltip updated * ** Reduced cooldown increased to 30 seconds from 10 ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 125 ** Mana refund when canceled before leaping ;V6.2 * ** Blocks (and gets consumed by) ' and 's attacks ** Many cases of on-hit effects still applying even when blocked ;V5.22 * Stats ** Mana increased to from ** Mana growth reduced to 31 from 34 ;V5.17 * Stats ** Attack speed increased to from ** Attack delay reduced to - from 0 ;V5.8 * ** Pantheon pings 'On my Way' after leaping off-screen ;V4.21 * Stats ** Attack speed reduced to from ** Attack frame animation speed increased by 26% (Pantheon completes attacks faster but doesn't attack faster overall) ;V4.19 * ** Basic abilities rapidly spammed at the very end of channel sometimes going on cooldown without casting and/or displaying as having gone on cooldown ;V4.15 * ** Dominion *** Not blocking turret shots * ** Enemies sometimes seeing circular landing indicator as green (blue in colorblind mode) instead of the intended red ;V4.13 * General ** Splash artwork for updated to the Chinese art. ;V4.10 * ** Tooltip updated * ** Pantheon being able to use Summoner Spells before landing ;V4.9 * ** Pantheon 'pops' projectiles flying towards him as he leaps off-screen ** Pantheon being targetable after leaving the ground but before landing ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to from * ** Damage block threshold ** Will block the next incoming basic attack from a champion, large minion, large monster, or the next incoming turret shot ;V4.2 * General ** New movement animations ;V3.15 * ** Can target enemy minions and neutral monsters ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 355 from 330 ;V1.0.0.145 * ** Jump speed increased slightly ** Landing location changed to slightly in front of target from directly on top ;V1.0.0.141 * General ** Splash artwork for , and updated to the Chinese art. ;V1.0.0.131 * ** Mana cost reduced to 55 from 70 * ** Mana cost reduced to 125 from 150 ;V1.0.0.123 * ** Base damage increased to from ** AD ratio changed to from % AD)}} ** Applies 's for 50% bonus damage * ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 12 at all ranks ** Stun duration changed to 1 second at all ranks from ** Pantheon will attempt to attack the target after landing * ** Updated to be more responsive when hitting targets on top of Pantheon ** Per-hit damage increased to from ** Per-hit AD ratio changed to from % AD)}} ** Ticks reduced to 3 from 5 ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from ** Mana cost reduced to from 70 at all ranks ** Channel duration reduced to seconds from * ** Leap channel reduced to 2 seconds from 3 ** Land time reduced to seconds from 2 ** Edge damage increased to 50% from 33 ;V1.0.0.122 * ** Range reduced to 5500 from global ;V1.0.0.118 * ** Casting from maximum range (with no terrain in between) sometimes not stunning or damaging targets ;V1.0.0.115 * ** Pantheon uses an alternate run animation while active ;V1.0.0.114 * ** Triggering after every 5 ability uses instead of the intended 4 ;V1.0.0.111 * ** Channel duration increased to seconds from * ** Enemies near the epicenter take full damage ;V1.0.0.109 * ** Stun duration reduced to seconds from ;V1.0.0.108 * ** Visibility updated (allies see a green circle when Pantheon starts channeling while everyone sees a red one when he leaps into the air) ;V1.0.0.107 * ** Base damage reduced to from * ** Per-hit AD ratio reduced % AD)}} from % AD)}} ;V1.0.0.106 * ** Has a stack counter ** Blocked damage threshold changed to based on level from 40 * ** Base damage reduced to from * ** Per-hit AD ratio increased to % AD)}} from % AD)}} * ** Mana cost reduced to 150 at all ranks from ;V1.0.0.100 * General ** Basic attack damage display error in Death Recap * ** Casting while rooted * ** Casting while rooted ;V1.0.0.99 * General ** Lore updated ;V1.0.0.96 * Stats ** Health increased to 520 from 505 ** Health growth increased to 87 from 85 ** Armor increased to from * ** Cost changed to 45 at all ranks from * ** Cooldown changed to 12 seconds at all ranks from ** Stun duration changed to seconds from at all ranks ** Interaction with * ** Per-hit Damage reduced to from ** Per-hit AD ratio reduced to % AD)}} from % AD)}} ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from * ** Damage application updated to be smoother (especially against large targets) ** Interaction with ;V1.0.0.94 * General ** Pantheon being incorrectly considered melee for the purpose of certain items ( ) * ** AD ratio increased to % AD)}} from % AD)}} ** AD ratio being lower than intended when accounting for items * ** Per-hit AD ratio increased to % AD)}} ** Bonus damage to champions being dealt only partially ** AD ratio being higher than intended ** Every tick applying spell effects * ** Breaks and is blocked by ** Incorrect slow duration ;V1.0.0.86 * ** Summoner Spell cooldowns reduced to allow Pantheon to use them right after landing ;V1.0.0.85 * ** New sound added * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from ** Reduced cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 25 ** Land time reduced to seconds from 2 ** Pantheon being able to use Summoner Spells before landing ;V1.0.0.83 * ** Casting while rooted * ** Tooltip updated ;V1.0.0.75 * ** Not stunning targets unless Pantheon moved before casting ;V1.0.0.72 * Added }} Category:Champion history Category:Pantheon